


That's What Good Pussy Sounds Like

by Extrabisexual



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Begging, Drabble, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Praise Kink, Trans Eddie Brock, Vaginal Fingering, Venom calls Eddie a slut once at the end, dom venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extrabisexual/pseuds/Extrabisexual
Summary: Venom fingers Eddie
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 11
Kudos: 396





	That's What Good Pussy Sounds Like

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry It's so short. Just a little idea I had today.

" _Venom_ " Eddie moans. The squelching of his pussy driving him higher and higher, but Venom isn't letting him come. "Please, baby"

They chuckle, curling their tongue around his neck, forcing him to look at their smug face. " **I'm not done having fun with you yet** " They pull their fingers out, and Eddie tries to grind down on something. He whines. " **You smell good, Eddie. Have a taste.** "

He moans around the fingers in his mouth, licking his precome and loving the taste. He can feel Venom purring behind him. He's so desperate.

"Wanna come" he gasps out the second his mouth is free. "Please!"

" **Hmm** " He can feel Venom considering.

"Oh God, please please. I've been good. Ah–" His words are cut off with a moan as Venom massages his clit. "So close, babe. Oh God" Eddie tries to quiet himself by biting his lip, but then he can feel Venom's breath against his neck.

" **Let me hear you, or you'll have to hold off for longer** " They growl.

"Ah! No no, I'll– I'll be good. Ven–!"

They slip two fingers inside and curl their dulled claws into the most sensitive part inside him.

" **You're close, aren't you, Eddie? Do you want to come? I know you do. Such a good boy for me, baby** "

Eddie's clenching and coming all over their fingers. He nearly passes out when Venom doubles the sensation.

"O-oh!" Venom fucks him through it, but he's so sensitive that he tries to pull away; they just use their free hand to hold his hips still.

" **You made a mess, Eddie** " They purr, thoroughly enjoying his whimpers. " **Maybe I should clean you up. Fuck you with my tongue until you're coming again** "

"Ple– _please_ "

" **Aw, is my baby that eager to get wrecked? I'll make sure you can feel it tomorrow. Would you like that?** " They tilt his chin up with their tongue. " **Such a good little slut** "

Eddie shivers at the word. How Venom knows about that is beyond him, but– "Make me yours" is all he can say.

They laugh again, all cocky and grinning like the Cheshire Cat. " **Always** "

**Author's Note:**

> I can type out 300 words in like ten twenty minutes but I can't do the same for graded essays 😔


End file.
